


Kingdom of Cities - Book 1

by CJ_Rosa



Series: Universe 3 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Rosa/pseuds/CJ_Rosa
Summary: Euro, having peace for almost a century, is dealing is a social crisis. With the problems of marriage, saying no one in the royal court or apart of the parliament families, has caused many problems over the years. THE BOSS, however, finds a way to keep his promise and overthrow the Royal family of Euro. His followers, who have come up with many different plans, have finally come up with one that is practically full proof. Will the Royals and the Farmers and Commoners find a way to come together to take down THE BOSS? Or will their difference tear them apart more then THE BOSS ever could?





	Kingdom of Cities - Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story I have along with many other stories. This is the first of many stories I have in a series called Kingdom of Cities.

_In 2130, after the fall of the Peacemakers, the start of World War 3 broke out. It first began in the middle east between China and Afghanistan with its allies, the New African Republic, then it spread into Russia, Europe, the rest of Africa, and finally into South America. The United States would have joined the war, but it was under a different threat: The Bee Disease._

_ This disease was caused when an infection started spreading across all different types of Bees and Beehives. And when an infected Bee stung a host, it affected three of the host’s body systems: the Respiratory system, the Nervous system, and the Digestive system. This disease did go extinct, but it mutated and left behind 3 viruses: the Royal Disease, the Silk Disease, and the Glass disease. _

_ When the wave of disease was done, it only left 20% of the United States population. But that didn’t stop the United States to partner with Canada to enter the war, and, within a few months, help to end the war, together.  _

_ The world did rebuild into only 6 country states, with few major cities that most of their populations lived in, and with a small group of warriors to protect each country in case of another war. These countries are: Euro, Mediterranean, Asia-Oceania, the United North, Natureza, and the Penisulua.  _

_ But there has been global peace amongst the countries in over 800 years. However, political and social turmoil has not ceased, for people’s opinions will always differ. _

_ There have always been kings and queens that have been crooked and corrupt, people who were sick of it. It was always the upper class, middle class, and the lower class. It was always middle class that was sick of what the upper class was doing to the lower class. The lower class? Just sat back and watched as all hell broke loose. They kept to themselves and just wanted to eat and survive with the few things that had and lived for. Many kingdoms have been overthrown but were re established when the new government failed. _

_ And that is it: a ruler, a group of fed up people, and the poor people who lived in fear, keeping out of sight to keep the peace. What else is there? Euro, that’s what. There hasn’t been an overthrow of governments in Euro for the entirety of its creation. _

_ Euro: the powerhouse of the 5 states. It used to be runned by 6 kings and/or queens, depending on the eldest child the ruler before them had. But 300 years ago, the head king, King Royce Royal, didn’t want to share his throne, so he… made sure that he was the only one who could be king. Make your assumptions, they’re probably right. _

_ After that, he established the statuses of Euro, since every kingdom at the time was doing that. He made 4: The Royals, the highest class, and the members of the Royal Court; The Regals, the nobles and members of the Royal Court; The Farmers, the middle class who kept the royals in check; and the Commons, the lowest class that lived in so much fear of the Royals. He also established the head of status, so that he wouldn’t get a riot after… what he did. The oldest member of a generation would keep the king in check. _

_ Skip three hundred years to the present, King Edgar Royal finds that his children have the ability to rule together. So he sets the multiple monarch policy, and The Royal Court happily accepts, but only 5 out of his six children want to rule. His youngest daughter is 1.) Catholic, which would look weird next to her atheist siblings, and 2.) she has a panic attack or passes out whenever anyone mentions she would make a great queen.  _

_ It is now late September 3045. The Common status lives in fear of King Edgar and his proclamation of the extermination of gypsies. Hundreds die a week by lynching and false charges placed on them by witchhunters of a sort. The divide between each status is growing by the month, day even. And it’s about to boil over.  _

* * *

The Iron train was going 200 mph. It was the fastest train in the entire Iron system, going from the Beijing train station to the St. Petersburg train station. On the other side of the train in a private car, Joseph Percy was in the suite while he was explaining the arrival of the owner of the suite to the owner, a Royal. 

“Now, you are going to go out first above everyone else. You shall be escorted by me to the terminal exit, where I’m betting a crowd and then we go to the next terminal and you go home and meet up with your father and siblings,” Joseph order.

“I can’t,” the Royal said. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I promised Eddie that I would meet up with him at the terminal exit-”

“Okay so he can join us and then we go straight to the palace and-”

“Hold on, Joseph,” 

That’s when the royal turned around. Her long brown hair was braided into a sort of crown. Her dark brown eyes the opposite of her sister’s royal blue ones. She was average height, and was thin with curves. She was going to be a queen while her brother’s would be kings. Queenie Royal.

“I have my own plans,” Queenie stated, sternly. “And I plan on keeping them. Besides, my siblings told me not to go straight to the palace when I get into Euro. And I promised them I wouldn’t. So I plan on leaving the train station to meet my boyfriend out in the carriage and meet a group of people out there,”

“I understand, Queenie, but-” Joseph started. 

“And I will not hesitate to blame you for my returning home too early. You know how my family feels about promises, especially my father,”

Joseph sat in shock at the threat while Queenie sipped her tea smoothly. 

“Now, what is the plan when I get off the train?” Queenie continued. Joseph was still dazed by the threat. He snapped out of his trance, and tries to collect himself.

“When… um… When you get off the train… you… are going to leave the trainstation and... spend time with your boyfriend… before you go back… to the royal palace,” Joseph stuttered. 

“Cool. I should be back at the palace as soon as I can, Joseph. Plus, I already phoned my father and he said it was fine. And I’m not four anymore. I’m twenty-three, and a future queen. I can handle myself,” Queenie confidently said. “Now if you will please leave, I would love to finish my book in peace,”


End file.
